The Pet Shop
by HappyKatcha
Summary: Well, the Gundam boys decide that they need some action in their lives! Read to find out
1. The Pet Shop

  
The Pet Shop   
  
  
It was a quiet day at the gundam pilot residence where the five former   
pilots   
resided until they found themselves some nice happy girls to marry.   
Heero: Like that'd happen  
ANYWAYS!! As i was saying... it was a quiet day and most everyone was   
depressed.... they needed some friends... mans best friend maybe...  
  
Quatre: *walks over to where Duo is playing a video game* Duo!!  
Duo: DIE EVIL OZ SCUM!!! NOONE CAN DEFEAT THE MIGHTY... SHINGAM? THATS   
NOT   
HOW YOU SPELL IT YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!  
Quatre: DUO!!  
Duo: * hits the game off and turns to him, mumbling stuff about killing   
Sony   
and stuff like that* Yes...?  
Quatre: We need a pet! Like look at us! Heero always on his laptop and   
Trowa's always staring and Wufei is always kicking things and you're   
always   
on video games.  
Duo: And you?  
Quatre: um... never mind me... let's go get an animal! *grabs Duos arm   
and   
starts pulling him off*  
Duo: But we have Heero!!!!!  
  
A master of thoughts, Quatre Raberba Winner was. Once he managed to   
drag   
everyone into the car, they drove to the nearest pet store, to their   
dismay.   
And thus our story begins...   
Wufei: To get more weird  
AND THUS OUR STORY BEGINS!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *runs into the pet shop and goes straight to the doggies*  
Duo: *hops in, plotting about Sony*  
Heero: Why does he make us do things like this? How'd he bribe you,   
Trowa?  
Trowa: *is walking beside Heero, munching on animal crackers* *shrugs*  
Heero: What about you, Wufei?  
Wufei: That information is best unknown by you lower beings.  
Heero: *shrugs and enters the building* This is a waste of time  
Trowa: Agreed  
Heero: *follows Trowa and Wufei into the dredded pet shop*  
  
I don't think it's dredded  
Trowa: *chew* *chew* *offers a carcker* Lion? Zebra? Elephant?  
Whatever, lets continue now without distractions!!  
  
Quatre: Look, Duo! Look! Look at the puppy!!!  
Duo: Wow.. it's a dog.... look at this thing! It looks like a hot dog,   
but it   
squeaks! *squeezes little dog toy and gazes at it happily*  
Quatre: That's a dog toy  
Duo: *is very fasinated with the toy*  
  
Why is he so stupid?  
Duo: Hey! Be nice you guys! You're the one writing this story!  
Why is he so stupid?  
  
Trowa: *done his crackers and now is watching the kittens doing   
acrobats* No!   
That's a bad dismount! AH!  
Heero: Trowa, shut up, you idiot, they can't hear you.  
Trowa: Omae o korosu  
Heero: Hey! Thats my line! You're evil. *walks away to look at the   
aquatic   
animals*  
Trowa: *is watching the cats, getting info on acrobatics*  
  
Wufei: *saunters around the shop really bored and stops near some   
birds, that   
are loose, and glares*  
Bird: *jumps on Wufei's shoulder*  
Wufei: Ah! This is injustice!  
Bird: Injustice, injustice  
Wufei: *evil plots* You baka onna  
Bird: Baka Onna! Baka Onna!  
Wufei: *starts telling bird words that may be useful in corruption of   
the   
world*  
  
Quatre: *has a happy little beagle puppy in his arms* I like this one!  
Duo: *has collected a few toys that look like food* yeah, yeah, thats   
nice.   
*squeek and a giggle*  
  
Heero: *is looking at the turtles* These are cute... no! they are   
devilish.... yes.... *suddenly trips while walking away and falls in   
the   
turtle tank* ah!  
  
Quatre: Ready to go, Duo?  
Duo: *squeek* Oh yeah  
Quatre: Lets go find everyone else.  
Duo: *starts chewing on a rawhide* They say this is good for your   
teeth!  
Quatre: *sighs and walks over to where Trowa is*  
Trowa: *is petting a black cat* His name will be... Lion!  
Quatre: My dog's name is Sandrock!  
Duo: This is a hotdog, and a hamburger, and celery! oh! and a carrot   
too! Oh   
yeah! And this is a rawhide! And a pigs ear! Hickory smoked... *drools*  
Quatre: Where's Heero and Wufei?  
Wufei: *appears with a yellow and white bird on his shoulder* This is   
my   
minnion  
Bird: Baka! Baka!  
Wufei: Good minion  
Quatre: *pets his dog* Well, where'd Heero go?  
Heero: *goes to the, soaking wet and with alot of miny turtles biting   
him*   
Can we go now?  
  
And that brings the end of our story...  
Quatre: No! The Agony! We were just getting to an interesting part!  
It's the end so stop whining, yeesh.  



	2. The Pet Shop Part 2

  
The Pet Shop 2- The animals take over the Gundam residence  
By: HappyKatcha  
Rating: PG  
Authors Note: Yeah... ok, so, if you don't like animals gone crazy and   
stuff,   
don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sony, but if I did! Oh... but if   
I   
did... I'd be playing games and watching tv and I would be chatting   
with   
Quatre right now...   
  
O-----O-----O-----O-----O  
  
The Pet Shop 2- The animals take over the Gundam residence  
  
  
::Ah yes..... as our story continues...  
Heero: Continues? From when? Huh?  
*sigh* ok, Quatre dragged you guys to a pet shop and you guys got some   
pets.... our story begins an hour after you arrived home...::  
  
  
Heero: *is rubbing cream on the places where the turtles bit him*  
Duo: *chewing on some rawhide, hickory smoked, ad playing a video game*  
Wufei: *looking around for his bird* here birdy birdy birdy... come to   
master...   
Quatre: You lost your bird?! It's evil! He'll peck our eyes out! Gte   
him   
Sandrock! *points at Wufei to his dog*  
Dog: *tilts head and looks confused*  
Trowa: *comes into the room with a clown outfit on* Did any see where   
my cat   
went? I'm trying to teach him to ride an elephant.  
Quatre: I told you not to bring elephants into the house!!  
Trowa: Crucial training... now do you have any raw meat?  
Quatre: *shakes his head and sighs*   
Wufei: Here birdy birdy birdy....   
Duo: *squeek* Go Shingam! You rule dude! Go mighty God of Deaf? What   
the   
hell?!?! THAT'S IT, SONY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! *jumps up and runs to   
the   
phone*  
Quatre: Wufei, give it up, it probably flew away. Go get a hamster or   
something, they don't talk and they don't run away so easily if you   
keep them   
in the cage.  
Wufei: Ham-ster? I will find a ham-ster! And I will rule   
alllllllll!!!!!   
*runs out of the house*  
Quatre: Maybe it was better that we didn't get any pets...  
Duo: Yeah? Is this Sony? Well, i got a loaded gun and a.... what? oh,   
sorry... no, i'm not interested in a refund.... no! i don't want a free   
trial   
of your newest game!! what the? what are you talking about? oh, got it.   
*presses number 5, for death threats*  
  
::They don't actually have those, so don't hurt me.  
Trowa: Where's my cat? *looks at the readers* Do you have my cat?   
Where's my   
cat? I want my cat! *sees a lion run past and hears a crash* Oh,   
they're   
loose again....  
I'm just gonna continue...::  
  
Quatre: My dog's disappeared... anyone seen my dog? Hello?!  
Heero: Probably trying to eat my turtles... they deserve to die... no   
good   
lousy little rats...  
Quatre: You let the turtles go? How many did you have?  
Heero: Near 50, probably, they hurt me... they hurt my special spot.  
Quatre: Stop thinking about your shooting arm, we need to find these   
animals.  
Heero: *is rubbing his right arm* Useless... they hurt my special   
spot...  
Trowa: *comes back, panting from running too much* Um... noone go   
outside...   
*runs back outside*  
Quatre: This isn't good...  
Wufei: *appears in the room with a fcage full of hamsters, about 10   
hamsters* I've got them!!! They are mine!!! You weaklings can't handle   
my   
ham-sters!! WA HA HA HA! HAM-STERS! oh, yeah, there's an elephant   
outside...   
and a lion.  
Quatre: *groan*  
  
The Horror!! The Terror!! He got hamsters and the elephants are on a   
rampage!   
What ever shall we do?!  
Wufei: Shut up, woman, I'm trying toteach my ham-sters words.  
*mumbles not very nice sounding words*   
  
Quatre: *looks through the window to see Trowa chasing elephants and   
lions   
with a rope* This is crazy... why did i ever suggest things like this   
to   
anyone?! These people are even more crazy than before. *turns to see a   
the   
hamster cage empty an Wufei walking around* Where'd they go Wufei?!  
Wufei: Come back here you weak animals... I'll show you why noone runs   
from   
Wufei! Now where are you? You need to earn some new words...  
Quatre: First the bird, now the hamsters. What next?  
Duo: YOU CAN'T SEND PEOPLE AFTER ME!! I'M THE MIGHTY SHINIGAMI!! NOONE   
DEFEATS ME!! no, i don't want to go to a hospital I'M PERFECTLY FINE!!!   
no!   
no i don't want a free... well, maybe.... YES! I WILL TAKE THE FREE   
GAMES AND   
EVERYTHING IF YOU CHANGE THAT ONE GAME!! yes, that game i've been   
rambling   
about for the past half hour! yes, the one with shingam the god of   
deaf. it's   
shinigami, the god of death. yes, i understand i'm loosing my temper.   
WHAT?!   
I'M NOT CRAZY!! I'M SHINIGAMI!! hello? hello? anyone? sony? hello?   
*hangs up   
phone and opens the phone book* sony sony sony....  
  
::We all love picking on Duo  
Duo: Why me? Why is it always me? First with Sony and now you. Ah!  
We love you, Duo, we feel for you.::  
  
NIGHT TIME  
  
Wufei: *is thrashing around in bed* Ham! Sters! Ham! Sters! *sits up   
suddenly, wet with sweat* HAMSTERS!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!! *hears scratching   
at his   
door* *wimper*  
  
Quatre: *is drooling in his sleep* Tea cookies.... mint tea.....   
tea.....   
*sits up suddenly in bed* WHERE'S MY TEA?!?! *hears dogs howling   
outside his   
door* *wimper*  
  
Trowa: *sleeping with his eyes wide open, staring into space and   
chuckling*   
Hehe... lions and tigers and bears.... lions and tigers and bears....   
*sits   
up suddenly* OH MY!!! *hears elephant knocking on his window and a cat   
purring outside his door* *wimper*  
  
Duo: *squeek* Hilde... *gnaw* I love..... hickory smoked..... *sits up   
suddenly* WHERE'D MY HAMBURGER GO?! *hears a lion roar outside and a   
squeek*   
*wimper*  
  
Heero: *sleeps on his side, hugging a gun* Turtle soup... turtle pie...   
turtle.... *sits up suddenly* *is holding a turtle, not a gun* AHHH!   
*throws   
it away and hears a clunk, followed by many chewing noises* *wimper*  
  
Wufei: *walking around the room angrily* Come get me you weaklings! You   
shall   
all perish under my wrath! WUFEIS WRATH!!  
Quatre: *from his room down the hall* Wufei? I hear dogs outside my   
door!!   
HELP!!  
Wufei: WEAKLINGS!!!  
Trowa: *from his room* Does anyone hear the elephant? It's coming for   
me, i   
mean it... it's coming for me...  
Duo: *from his room* The lion has my hamburger!!! That hamburger was   
top   
price!! I want my hamburger!!  
Heero: *we all know where he is* Shut up, you idiot!  
Duo: MY HAMBURGER!!  
Wufei: For Nataku's sake, Maxwell, shut up!! The hamsters are coming   
for me!!  
Trowa: The cats too... all of them....  
Quatre: We need to calm down. What could harmless animals do? *hears a   
dog   
growl an scratch at the door* Ah!  
Duo: hamburger... hamburger... hamburger....  
Trowa: They're coming for me!!!  
Wufei: It's the hamsters, i tell you... hamsters....  
Heero: Will everyone shut up?! We need to get to somewhere.. er...   
safe...  
Quatre: Anywhere but in the house, please...  
Heero: *ponders*   
Quatre: Heero?  
Heero: Be quiet! I'm pondering!  
  
::30 MINUTES LATER::  
  
Trowa: *is scanning the grounds*  
Quatre: Why the roof? Some of these animals can climb.  
Heero: Would you like the chimney better?  
Quatre: No sir...  
Duo: I'm telling you, it's Sony.  
Wufei: Is the ground moving?  
Heero: Those are your lovely hamsters... they multiply fast...  
Trowa: There must be at least 1000 of them. wow.  
Quatre: What with all those dogs?  
Duo: Sony's behind this!  
Trowa: Must be your dogs friends.  
Quatre: Friends?! I barely had him for a day!  
Heero: *looks over the whole ground, from fence to fence* They've   
covered the   
whole estate! We'll never get out!  
Duo: Sony!  
Wufei: Never ever get out.... hey! there's my bird!  
Birds: Baka! Onna!  
Wufei: AHH!  
Quatre: Is it me or do all those animals like staring at us?  
Everyone: *looks out, to see all the animals elephants and everythin,   
staring   
at them*  
Trowa: Is this good?  
Duo: *looks past the fence and sees lines of Sony trucks, honking and   
staring* SONY!!!!!!!  
  
::That's a scary ending. Why is it so scary? AHH! LOL. thats sad.  
Quatre: I don't get it... why Sony?  
You'd have to read the first one. Then you'll know.::  
  
  
O-----O-----O-----O-----O  
  
  
Well, i hope you guys enjoyed this. DIE SONY!! Sorry, lol. Yeah, well,   
thanks   
to my dearest friend, Clara, who without, you wouldn't be reading this   
fanfic. Thank you.  
  
  
_____________________  
  



End file.
